Star Wars: Episode I:5: Jedi Wizard
by knightblazer85
Summary: COMPLETE. Voldemort is gone. Harry Potter is now in a new world and time, where he must take up a new path, as a Jedi Knight of the Republic. In the midst of the rising war can the BWL change fate? HPSW xover AU starts at the end of Ep 1.
1. Prologue: Darkness Falls

Star Wars: Jedi Wizard

Prologue: **Darkness ****Falls**

"You are going to die here boy" Voldemort sneered as he circled his opponent, a black scimitar in his hands "All alone in this crumbling castle" his black robes fluttering in the wind.

"I'm never alone Tom" the teen opposite him countered, the dark brown dragonhide overcoat he wore billowed in the wind from the open great hall doors, in his hands he grasped a silver long sword with rubies embedded in the hilt.

* * *

Harry Potter now seventeen years old and graduated from Hogwarts was the only person remaining in the school when Voldemort and the Deatheaters arrived during the graduation ceremony, when the entire population of the school would be present. 

But Harry, having mastered Occulmency the year before, without the help of the remaining survivors of the Order of the Phoenix, after the attack on Sirius' home at the end of Harry's sixth year, was able to plan a defence of the castle that would ensure Voldemort and his Deatheaters would never leave Hogwarts alive.

* * *

And it was working. Voldemort had ordered the Deatheaters to search the castle while he dealt with Harry in the Great Hall. 

But as soon as the Deatheaters entered the north, south, east and west wings of the castle, those wings collapsed, killing a total of four hundred Deatheaters with a combination of wards and magical explosives.

The rest of the dark creatures would be dealt with too. Harry, after Dumbledore's death, was able to take control of the Wards of Hogwarts as an heir of Gryffindor. In the next three minutes nothing would be left of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade or the Forbidden Forest, Harry had made sure of it.

"I don't want to have to kill you Tom" Harry said as he circled his opponent "All I've ever wanted is to be left alone, but you couldn't give me that…" Voldemort was about to speak when Harry interrupted "You once told me that we were a lot alive Tom. And you were right…but you wanna know what the difference between us is?"

"Enlighten me" Voldemort sneered

"You let your past defeat you" Harry said simply "You let the Muggles at the orphanage and the Slytherin's in your house win. You let them drive you down a path that has caused the deaths of thousands, all because you were too WEAK" then he attacked.

* * *

Voldermort blocked the first overhead strike, then came back with a reverse strike of his own and went on the offensive. 

The Dark Lord drove forward with his left boothoping to catch Harry off guard, but Harry spun left out of the way of the blow, only to bring his sword up to deflect Voldemort's next strike aimed at decapitating him.

Voldemort sneered at Harry as he pushed all his weight onto the scimitar "It is just as I said Potter, you are going to die alone here. In this crumbling castle while all you hold dear is destroyed"

"You've already killed everyone I care about Tom" Harry said as he pushed back against the Dark Lord calmly "I have nothing left in this life but to end this war, then I will be free" then Harry drew back his head and head butted the Dark Wizard.

* * *

As the wizard reeled back from the blow Harry held his ground and waited. He had been preparing for this battle for two years. Ever since Sirius was killed, he had sworn that he would have revenge, but, now as he gazed at then snake/man before him he couldn't help but pity him. Tom Riddle had spent his life belittled and abused. But rather than taking what he got and trying to move past it he had let the pain and anger consume him. 

"I will free you Tom" Harry whispered "I'll give you the mercy you denied others"

"MERCY?" the Dark Lord roared "Mercy is for weaklings and cowards" then Voldemort charged Harry.

Harry simply stood still as the wizard charged him.

At the last moment Harry spun on the balls of his feet and Voldemort slipped past him. His sword smashing into the ground where Harry had been.

But before he could move again Harry appeared in front of him and said calmly "It's over" then he thrust his sword upwards into Voldemort's chest.

* * *

Voldemort gasped as the sword pierced his heart and lungs and protruded from his back through his black robes, his scimitar slipping from his grip. 

"H…how?" Voldemort whispered

But he received no answer, Harry simply pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from his foes body and whispered "Rest in peace Slytherin Heir" then after a moment Voldemort's body faded away.

Then Harry looked around. The Great Hall which had once been filled with magnificent decorations for the Graduation celebration.

* * *

Now the great hall of the school was in ruins because of the magical fire fight that was caused by Harry's face off with the Dark Lord he had just cut down. 

The large door that Harry had stepped through seven years and two months before had been blocked by a massive part of the roof, he could try to get out, but the teen knew he would never clear the blast in time. He knew that it was over for him as well.

Harry sighed wearily as he sat down on the remains of Dumbledore's chair at the head of the hall, his sword in his lap and his backpack with his treasured belongings inside laying beside him.

As he looked up at the remains of the ceiling, thinking of all the people who had died.

* * *

Cedric Diggory, murdered during the third task for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Sirius Black, killed at the Department of Mysteries in nineteen ninety six in an attempt to save Harry's life.

Hermione Granger, raped, tortured and murdered at her home on Christmas Eve nineteen ninety seven.

Ron Weasley, killed defending Hermione and her family.

Severus Snape, tortured and murdered upon his discovery as a spy in January nineteen ninety eight.

Neville Longbottom, ambushed and murdered outside the Whomping Willow in February nineteen ninety eight on his way to meet Remus Lupin for the full moon run.

Luna Lovegood, killed with her boyfriend Neville at the Full Moon.

Remus Lupin, found dead in the forbidden forest nineteen ninety eight, with toxic levels of silver nitrate in his blood stream.

Albus Dumbledore, killed during a Death Eater assault on Hogsmeade Station at Easter nineteen ninety eight.

Ginny Weasley, killed protecting her boyfriend Harry Potter at Hogsmeade Station.

Mad Eye Moody, killed at Hogsmeade Station.

Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin, killed at Hogsmeade Station.

Ruberus Hagrid, killed at Hogsmeade Station.

* * *

Twelve people among three thousand, all dead at Death Eater hands. People he had known for almost seven years. People who had been his friends, parents, mentors, brothers and sisters, the only family he had ever known. 

Now that Voldemort was dead maybe he would find some peace, some rest.

Harry lay back against the chair and hummed a tune Ginny liked.

Around him a deep rumbling could be heard and a crackling of energy could be heard in the distance.

Harry closed his eyes as he whispered "I'm coming home guys" and the air was filled with white.

In the back of his mind as he faded away Harry heard a soft voice say.

_"You have given your life for the light. Now we give you life anew, live it well"_

And everything within thirty miles of the Great Hall of Hogwarts vanished in a flash of white light.

When the light faded, all that remained of Hogwarts was a smoking crater two hundred feet deep and there was no trace of Harry James Potter.

* * *

Next time Harry learns of his new mission. 


	2. Chapter 1: A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy F...

Star Wars: Jedi Wizard 

I decided to make some changes guys. instead of Harry being eleven again i'm gonna make him fourteen and go for a guiding older brother deal between him and Anakin and as for a pairingI havent decided yet, he'll be doing a lot of traveling so maybe he'll meet somebody, you never know.

Chapter 1 **A Long Time Ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away**

(AN couldn't resist)

Obi-Wan Kenobi stood silently as the Sith Lord's dissected body fell down into the melting pit at the Theed Power Plant on Naboo and sighed tiredly.

Then he deactivated his master's lightsaber and turned to the fallen Jedi Knight.

But just as Obi-Wan reached his dying master, Qui-Gon Jinn was encompassed in flame.

The flames seemed to the Padawan to glow for a moment, then a strange white flash occurred to the left of where Qui-Gon lay.

And for a split second Obi-Wan saw a teenager, but the flash was too quick for him to determine the person's gender, age or appearance before he too was blanketed in the flame which touched Qui-Gon.

After a moment the flames faded and Obi-Wan was able to reach his master. Only to discover that the Knight was now breathing easily.

* * *

Obi-Wan frowned as he kneeled down next to the Jedi, upon inspection Obi-Wan discovered that the fatal blow which had been created by the Sith Lord, was completely healed and gone. 

"How is this possible?" the Knight in Training asked "He should be dead by now"

Then Obi-Wan looked over to see instead of the teen he thought he saw, he saw a boy laying next to his master, dressed in clothes which would have fit a man, with a sword of some description hanging from his belt and a backpack laying next to him.

* * *

But before he could examine the boy further, Qui-Gon began to wake up. 

"Are you alright Master?" he asked

"I…" Qui-Gon hesitated for a moment as he sat up slowly "I believe so…what happened? Did you get the Sith?"

"Yes" Obi-Wan said "I had to use your Lightsaber to do it but I got him"

"Good" Qui-Gon said "Now why aren't I dead?"

"I have no clue" Obi-Wan said "Just after I killed the Sith you were consumed in some sort of flame. And a moment later a teenager appeared where our new friend is now laying. He was covered by the fires as well. When the flames faded, you were healed and he was…shorter"

Qui-Gon frowned as he stood up and said "Perhaps we should wait until he is awake before we ask any questions"

"Agreed" Obi-Wan said as he returned his Master's Lightsaber and moved to pick up the boy while Qui-Gon picked up the backpack next to him, then the two Jedi made their way to the exit, taking their time while Qui-Gon regained his equilibrium.

* * *

Three days later when all the celebrations were over and the wounded among the Gungan's and the Naboo were on the mend, Obi-Wan has been made a full Jedi Knight. 

On the morning of the third day Master Yoda, Master Windu, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, stood in the private quarters Queen Amidala had arranged for the unconscious boy.

"Do we know who he is?" Windu asked his dark face marred by a frown as he folded his arms inside his brown robes

"I asked Obi-Wan to run a DNA and Retinal check on him" Qui-Gon said "No information…at all in the Republic Database. It is as if he does not exist"

"I also ran a midi-chlorian scan" Obi-Wan said "After the…display in the melting chamber I was curious"

"What were the results?" Windu asked

"He has a midi-chlorian level of…nineteen thousand six hundred" Obi-Wan answered

"How is this possible?" Windu gasped "How in the name of the Force can we miss two of the highest midi-chlorian levels ever recorded? Only for them to drop into our laps"

"Drop into our lap this boy did not" Yoda said "A purpose he has"

"Dark?" Qui-Gon asked

"No" Yoda said "Great pain I sense from him, many trials he has faced. But defeated them he has. A warrior he is, but seeks peace I sense"

"His belongings would suggest otherwise" Windu said as he motioned towards the items set atop the table on the far side of the room, among them, a silver sword with rubies in the hilt, blood still on the blade, a pair of curved hilt short swords, a broken sword, a light purple cloak with stars on it, a small box, a length of smooth wood, a small broom and various other items.

"End life in order to protect life do we not also?" Yoda asked

Windu said nothing for a moment before he asked "How is he?"

"The doctor says he is simply exhausted" Obi-Wan said "He should wake up soon"

"Everything here is wrapped up" Windu said "I will go and inform the council that we will have an additional passenger for the journey home" Qui-Gon nodded as he and Obi-Wan followed the Jedi Master from the room.

* * *

Later that morning Yoda still stood at the foot of the boys bed. Theorising as to his presence and his arrival, what power did the boy poses that could heal a fatal wound? What path had the force laid out for him?. 

But before he could continue these thoughts the boy groaned and rolled over onto his side away from the sunlight streaming through the window.

* * *

Looking around when he opened his eyes Harry frowned as he muttered "What the hell hit me?" then his eyes widened, the voice he heard wasn't his, it sounded higher, like a…child's. 

_"Oh hell tell me the voice didn't"_ he thought as he sat up quickly, desperately looking for a mirror. And over in the corner he saw one. In an instant he was out of the bed he was in and in front of the mirror, completely ignorant to the small robed green creature that he had passed.

The face that looked back at him in the mirror was one he barely recognised.

He saw a boy, roughlyfive feetin height, with long black hair hanging loose down his back, a slim face, emerald green eyes that had seen too much, a scar running down the edge of his left eye and a crescent shape scar on his right cheek.

"Oh crap" he muttered as he rested his head against the mirror "Why the hell did they have to make me a kid again?"

"A mystery more so is where you have come from" a laughing voice behind him said.

* * *

Harry slowly turned to see the small green alien standing several feet from him, leaning on a wooden walking stick. 

To Harry the being looked similar to a House Elf, except he was stockier than Dobby, and a few inches shorter.

"A name you have?" the being asked

Harry, knocked out of his shock as the return to his physical childhood nodded and said "Harry Potter"

"Age?"

"Seventeen" Harry answered "Eighteen in a few months"

"Home planet?"

"Probably very far from here" Harry sighed as he sat down on the bed.

"How you arrived here do you know?" the elderly alien asked

"That…is a long story" Harry said

"Aboard the Transport we need not be for several hours" the being said "Food we have, talk you can while we eat, three days it has been since your appearance, hungry you must be"

* * *

Harry nodded as he looked down at himself, he was wearing a hospital gown, one of those really annoying ones that looked like a night dress. The teen in the boy's body growled as he closed his eyes and focused his magic. After a moment the hospital gown was replaced by a white t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. 

Yoda was shocked by this, he had sensed the force begin to pulse in the boy's body, then the gown became new clothes. Never in his eight hundred and seventy years had he seen the force wielded in this way.

"Sit and speak you should now" Yoda said as he hobbled towards the food dispenser and returned with a tray of food and drink.

Harry nodded as he looked warily at the food for a moment before he began to speak. Telling the story of sixteen years of nightmares, death, pain, suffering and torture.

* * *

When the telling was done the sun was setting. Yoda sat in silence as Harry ate the last of the second helping of food he had brought, the boy, no the man, while he may be in the body of a boy, the strength and the eyes he possessed were those of a hardened war veteran. 

He possessed great strength in the Force, or if the Jedi Master's theory was correct, what he called _magic_ if he was right then the people on the potential Jedi's world wielded the force in a far more diverse way than the Jedi.

_"He has felt much pain"_ Yoda thought _"Faced many demons. But he has been victorious over them at every turn, a powerful Jedi he would be, able to aid young Skywalker, help keep him from the dark side, but emotions he uses, his passion is his strength, he draws on feelings for those he cares for, not the way this generation of Jedi fight"_

Yoda knew in his heart that the Jedi had become stagnant. They no longer had anything to fight for after the defeat of the Sith a millennia ago, he remembered the stories his own master had told him. Of the old Jedi, the Knights of the Old Republic, they fought with Honour and Courage, they fought for those they cared about, wielding skills seen now only in the Jedi Archives. But if those ways could be revived, if the Jedi could be restored to their former glory, the victory the Sith hoped for would be less secure.

_"I must speak to the council of this"_ Yoda thought before he turned to Harry and said "A decisionwe mustmake, for a reason you are here, the dark side returns, powerful you are, seek to control you the Sith Lord would"

"So on my own" Harry concluded "Even if I knew anything about this planet I would still be in danger"

"True is this" Yoda said "An offer I have for you. Training I could give you, to protect yourself and those around you" then the diminutive Jedi hopped from his seat and said "If interested you are, then wait outside I will for you, aboard my ship you may go to the Jedi" then he hobbled from the room.

* * *

Harry sat for a moment. Contemplating what the Knight had just told him. They had discussed the Jedi over the course of the telling of both tales, Harry was intrigued by the Galactic mediators and just as Yoda had theorised that the Force and Magic were one and the same, Harry had concluded the same thing. 

As he stood up and gathered his belongings Harry considered his options, which were none. He had no money, no way off the planet, no knowledge of the languages beyond his strange ability to speak galactic basis and most likely the Sith would learn of his existence eventually, which would put him in danger again.

* * *

His only real recourse was to take up Yoda's offer and train to become a Jedi. To live his life over again. 

He was being given the opportunity to start over. But would he be any better as a Jedi than he had been as a wizard? Maybe he would, maybe he wouldn't, it was a moot point really, he had nowhere else to go and the idea was intriguing, an opportunity to put the skills he had spent two years mastering to the test, without having to look over his shoulder for the next problem, at least for a few years anyway.

_"What've I got to lose anyway?"_ Harry asked himself _"I had hoped I would be able to see the others when I died, but I guess it isn't my time yet…but I will see them again one day, I swear"_

Then Harry looked at the closed photo album on the desk and smiled as he said "I'll live my life the best I can guys and I promise I'll name all my kids after you" the Harry chuckled as he began to pack his things.

* * *

When he was ready Harry stepped out of the room, wearing the dark brown overcoat he had been found in, his backpack slung over his left shoulder, his sword in his right hand. 

The Jedi Master looked up at Harry he said "I accept your offer"

Yoda nodded slightly as he led Harry down the hall "Speak to the council of you, I will, a teacher you will need, for a great many subjects"

"I've never backed down from a challenge Master Yoda" Harry said as he kept pace with the Jedi "And I am not about to start now. And you don't need to worry about what to tell the council, I've got no problems with the truth, it may help explain some of my skills"

"Very well" Yoda nodded as he glanced towards the boy _"A great Jedi you will become Harry Potter, you will change many things for our order"

* * *

_

Next time Harry goes to Coruscant.

And i've also decided that Harry will get a double edge lightsaber than can separate into two swords and another lightsaber for stander combat

see ya


	3. Chapter 2: Start of a New Life

Star Wars: Jedi Wizard 

Chapter 2 **Start of a New Life**

"If the boy has seen so much suffering how can we even consider training him as a Jedi?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked

The four members of the Jedi Council who journeyed to Naboo and the holograms of the other eight, along with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were in the meeting room aboard the Republic Star Ship en route to Coruscant.

"Pain the boy has seen" Yoda agreed "But rose above it, he has, faced his demons and defeated them"

"There is also the fact that if we were to turn him away" Windu said "He is alone in this galaxy, his friends and family could be long dead or not yet born, despite his abilities he would be no match for a Sith Lord"

"Even if we were to allow him to train" Ki-Adi-Mundi said "There is not a single Jedi outside of this chamber who could even fathom his abilities, Qui-Gon Jinn is already planning to take Skywalker as his new Padawan and, a Jedi Knight Obi-Wan may be but he is not ready for the challenge this boy would create"

"Then his Master would be from the council" Windu said "But that still proposes a problem"

"Agreed" Qui-Gon said "He draws his strength not only from the force, but from his emotions, if that were not controlled it would be dangerous"

"Never mind the fact that the Jedi know very little _of_ the types of emotions he would harness" Adi Gallia said "Before he could become a Padawan he would need to take the oath and recite the code"

"Current Code or the Old Code?" Yoda asked "Serve him well the old ways would"

"But there are no Jedi who know the old code" Windu said

"One there is" Yoda said "Swear the oath on the old code my own master had me"

"Then what do you suggest Master?" Qui-Gon asked

"Teach him myself I will" the small Jedi said "Take Harry Potter as my Padawan I will"

"Are you sure?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked "You have not taken a Padawan in oversix decades"

"Failed in teaching ofDooku I did" Yoda said "But turned from the order of his own accord he did"

"Are there any objections?" Windu asked

There was silence in the chamber, so Windu said "It is decided then, Potter will be Master Yoda's Padawan, Obi-Wan bring the boy in"

Obi-Wan bowed and moved to the door.

* * *

Harry stood silently watching the lines that were the stars fly past the view port he was standing at, the ship they were aboard was travelling through _Hyperspace_ on the way to the centre of the Galactic Republic, Coruscant. Where Harry would most likely begin his training as a Jedi Knight. while at the same time contemplating the possible reasons why he was physically four years younger than he was four days ago. One possibility was that the voice had been speaking very litterally when it said he was getting a new life. The last possibility was that the process of saving Qui-Gon Jinn's 

"Hi" a voice beside him said.

Harry looked towards the source of the voice, to see a boy, roughly nine or ten years old with sandy brown hair, wearing sand coloured clothes.

"Hi" Harry said before he returned to looking at the stars

"I'm Anakin" the boy said as he stuck out his hand "Anakin Skywalker"

"Harry Potter" Harry said as he shook the boy's hand.

"Is this your first time in space?" Anakin asked

"Yeah" Harry said "I don't really travel much"

"Where're you going?" the boy asked

"Coruscant" Harry replied "Master Yoda's planning on to have me trained as a Jedi"

"Me too" Anakin said "We might be training together"

"Maybe we will" Harry said.

Then just as Harry moved back to the view port the door at the end of the corridor opened and Obi-Wan stepped out.

"They're ready for you Harry"

Harry simply nodded as he turned to Anakin and asked "Could you watch my stuff?"

"Sure" Anakin nodded as he sat down next to Harry's backpack and sword.

* * *

Inside the council chamber Harry stood with his arms at his sides in the centre of a large glyph. Before him were twelve chairs arranged in a crescent circle, four of the chairs were occupied by people, the other eight by transparent blue images of men and women of various species and off to the side Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon stood. 

After a moment Windu said "It has been decided Harry, that you will be trained as a Jedi. Master Yoda will be your teacher"

Harry kept his expression blank as he said "Thank you"

"But before you begin your training we must determine what skills in the force you already possess" Ki-Adi-Mundi said "Some of those tests we will perform here, others will wait until we reach the temple on Coruscant"

"I understand sir" Harry nodded "I can be ready whenever you wish"

"We can begin immediately" Windu said "The first test will be to determine your memory and ability to see through the force" then Windu produced a large data pad from the side of his seat "You may sit down if you need to"

Harry nodded as he sat down on the floor with his legs crossed beneath him, his hands laying palm down on his knees and took a deep breath as he stretched out his senses.

* * *

"Begin" he heard Windu say. 

Focusing his mind Harry saw the first image on the pad

"A cat"

Then one by one the images flashed in his mind.

"A house"

"A bike"

"A boat"

"A fighter"

"A sword"

"A gun"

"A woman"

"A ship"

"A trophy"

"A bowl"

"An engine"

"A robot"

"A car"

"A planet"

"A tower"

"A spear"

"A fish"

"A bridge"

"A table"

"Complete" Windu said

After a moment Harry opened his eyes and stood up.

* * *

"Well?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked 

"One hundred percent" Windu said "His descriptions may have been a little off but that is understandable for a human from a less technologically developed world. No offence"

"None taken" Harry said "Based on what I've seen it could be another few thousand years before Earth could be anywhere near the level of technology I've seen"

"The second test" Ki-Adi-Mundi said "Your control of the force" then after a moment a panel beneath his seat opened and he levitated several items to him "For this test you must stand at the far side of this chamber and levitate these items to you one by one, you can set them down if needed, but try to avoid breaking them.

Harry nodded as he crossed the room and stood with his back to the wall, directly opposite Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

* * *

Harry took a deep breath as he raised his right hand and focused on the first item, a simple length of tubing, reaching out with his mind Harry envisioned a hand grasping the tube and after a moment the tube rose into the air and flew across the room, where it landed in Harry's waiting hand. 

Then Harry set the tube down and began to call the other items to him.

A small block, a model speeder which he had roll across the floor towards him, a data pad, a computer console, all reached Harry without pause.

* * *

Then Harry levitated all the items with him back to the centre of the room and returned them to Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. 

"Excellent Harry" Master Windu said "That will be all for now, unless you wish to take the final test"

"It depends on what the test is" Harry said.

"It will simply be a test to allow us to determine your reflexes and skill with a sword" Qui-Gon said

"I'll take the test now then" Harry said

Yoda nodded to Qui-Gon and the Jedi moved to the door.

* * *

A few moments later the Jedi Knight returned with a small helmet with a grey visor, a small black box and a silver tube roughly a foot long. 

Qui-Gon handed the helmet and the tube to Harry and said "The helmet is designed so you must rely on the force to guide the lightsaber. The remote will fire at you at random intervals, a light sting mostly but be careful either way"

Harry nodded as he examined the weapon in his hand. It was a sleek hilt, with a simple design.

"If you wish you can have a few moments to prepare and familiarise yourself with the weapon" Windu said

* * *

Harry nodded his thanks as he set the helmet down and ignited the weapon, causing a cobalt blue blade to rise out of the hilt. He closed his eyes as he gripped the hilt in his two hands, drawing it down to his side so the blade pointed behind him and launched into a familiar kata. 

The fourteen Jedi sat mesmerised as the boy before them moved through a sequence of movements that seemed more like a dance than a sword movement. It appeared to be a hybrid of sword techniques and martial arts, melded together in a magnificent hybrid technique.

Harry opened his eyes and took a deep breath before he put on the helmet and said "Ready"

* * *

It took Qui-Gon a few moments to shake himself out of the shock Harry had created, but when he did, the Jedi opened the box where the remote rested and activated it. 

In an instant the sphere shot into the air and fired at Harry.

Harry responded by snapping up the blade in front of his face to block one shot, then spinning the sabre in his right hand to catch the next.

The practice went on for a few more minutes, but not one of the attacks struck Harry.

* * *

Until Windu looked towards the other members of the council and nodded as he said "That will be enough" and shut down the remote. 

As the remote returned to the box it had come from and Harry deactivated the Lightsaber Yoda said "Unanimous it is. A Padawan you will become"

"Thank you" Harry said as he removed the helmet and bowed.

Windu inclined his head as Obi-Wan took the lightsaber and the helmet from Harry and said "While your primary training will be taken care of by Master Yoda his duties on the council may at times limit his ability for off world travel"

"I understand" Harry said

"Therefore the task of any off world studies and missions may occasionally fall to myself and Jedi Kenobi" Qui-Gon said

"Thank you" Harry said as he bowed to the Master.

"Arrange quarters for you I will" Yoda said "Tradition it is for Master and Padawan to share quarters at the Temple"

"I understand" Harry agreed

"We will put off your taking of the Padawan's Oath for a few weeks to allow you to familiarise yourself with the history and customs of the Jedi Order"

"Thank you" Harry said "For the chance you're giving me"

Yoda nodded as he said "Go and rest you must, at Coruscant we will arrive in several hours"

"Yes sir" Harry said as he turned on his heel and left the chamber.

As the door closed the Jedi spotted Harry talking to Anakin and Yoda smiled as he said "Great things we can expect from my new Padawan, he and Skywalker will reshape the Jedi Order as it is known"

* * *

Next time Harry takes the Jedi Oath 


	4. Chapter 3: The Oath

Star Wars: Jedi Wizard

OK guys, beforeI start this chapt i'll admit that i have done a little Plagerism and borrowed parts from Helvius' Attack of the Clones story, but this will be the last chapter where i do it.

enjoy

Chapter 3: **The Oath**

Harry spent the next month on four things, studying the Jedi Order and the Republic at large with Anakin and Obi-Wan, learning his way around the Coruscant Temple, touching up his sabre skills with the remotes and a few other trainees of his physical age, beating every one of them easily, he had found himself to be very adept in the use of two weapons, but he noted that that may be due to the fact that the Lightsabers were far lighter than a sword.

He also spent time practicing his force abilities, under the watch of Master Yoda or Qui-Gon and maintaining the physical training he had begun when he was fifteen.

He had learned a great deal about the Jedi Order and their opponents the Sith. In a lot of ways the Sith Lords reminded Harry of Voldemort, except they were far more vicious in the application of their power.

He had also studied both the old Jedi Code which he would be swearing to follow that very same afternoon and the current code, which in Harry's opinion was awfully stupid.

* * *

_There is no Emotion, There is Peace._  
_There is no Ignorance, There is Knowledge._  
_There is no Passion, There is Serenity._  
_There is no Death, There is the Force.

* * *

_

That sounded arrogant to Harry. It denied the simple facts of the universe, facts of humanity. But who was he to argue?

Harry sighed as he set down the data pad on his desk in Master Yoda's Double Bedroom Quarters and stood up. Then he reached for the long sleeved gi style vest that was part of the traditional Jedi clothing and after buckling his belt Harry left the room and made his way to the council chamber at the top of the Temple.

* * *

Waiting outside when Harry stepped out of the elevator were Anakin, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. 

"Good luck Harry" Anakin said, the boy had been made Qui-Gon's Padawan a few day's after their arrival on Coruscant, he wore the same clothes as Harry, with a padawan's braid hanging down for several inches behind his right ear.

"I'm a Potter" Harry grinned "I don't need luck, just insanity" then he patted the boy on the shoulder and stepped past him and the two Jedi as he said "If I'm not back by dinner call the cops" then he entered the Council chamber amidst the laughs of the people behind him.

* * *

Waiting for him in the chamber were Masters Yoda and Mundi. 

Without a word from either of the Jedi, Harry bowed lowly and took his place at the centre of the glyph in the middle of the chamber on one knee, with his right arm resting against his the raised right knee, his head bowed.

"On this day Apprentice Potter" Master Mundi said in a formal tone "You will be the first in almost a millennia to swear upon the Old code of the Jedi Order. Upon interpretation of the Jedi Code to the satisfaction of myself andyour Master you will take the oath and be given the rank of Padawan Learner do you understand?"

"Yes Master Mundi" Harry intoned, his voice perfectly calm.

"Very well, the first maxim" Mundi asked

**"There is Emotion, Yet there is Peace"** Harry said

"What does this mean?" Mundi asked

"As Jedi" Harry said "We are servants of the Force, the force is neither good nor evil it simply exists, like emotion, by denying emotion we weaken ourselves by opening ourselves to emotional attack. We must embrace our emotions and learn to control them, to face the emotions the Dark side feeds upon and by facing the dark emotions we can allow them to pass through us, until only we and the force remain"

"Good" Mundi nodded "The second maxim"

**''There is Ignorance, Yet there is Knowledge"** Harry said

"Elaborate" Master Mundi asked "How can there be both Ignorance and Knowledge?"

"To claim that we as Jedi know all is foolish" Harry began "We must learn from the past, lest we become stagnant and repeat it. The universe is a vast place that no one being can know, some say that 'knowledge is power' but what good is that power if you do not use it to benefit others?"

"Excellent" Master Mundi said "The third maxim"

**"There is passion, Yet there is Serenity"** Harry replied

"How is this possible?" Mundi asked

"Passion in all forms" Harry began "Strengthens us, the heart can be the greatest weapon a Jedi possesses and their greatest weakness. But through control we can hold what is dearest to our hearts and remember what we fight for"

"Good" Master Mundi said "The final maxim

**"There is Death, Yet there is the Force"** Harry replied

"Explain" Master Mundi said

"To deny death is to deny life" Harry began "Life and death are a never ending cycle, we are born of the force, we live in harmony with the force and in death to the force must we return" through out these words the faces of his family flowed freely, the people he cared about, people who died so that he could fulfil his destiny.

"Excellent" Master Mundi said "Your answers show wisdom that will one day earn you a place on the council Apprentice Potter, have you studied the Sith?"

"Not entirely Master Mundi" Harry said

"What have you learned Apprentice?" Master Mundi asked

"The Sith fight using negative emotions to make themselves more powerful" Harry said "The caste of one master, one apprentice was brought about by the Sith Lord Darth Bane, after the Sith turned on each other four thousand years ago and were purged on the planet Korriban. Since that time the Sith have worked in secret and shadow. Until the appearance of the Sith Lord Darth Maul on Nabooone month ago"

"Very good Apprentice" Master Mundi said "But you must remember to be mindful of the Force and the world around you. As you have just said a Sith Lord was on Naboo, but we have not been able to determine if he was the master or the Apprentice. The Sith are elusive, they have remained hidden through deception and manipulation"

"I understand Master Mundi" Harry nodded

"You have shown your knowledge and understanding of the original Jedi Code, Apprentice Potter" Master Mundi said "All now that remains is the oath"

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he spoke "On this day, I pledge to serve the Jedi Order and the Force, in peace and in war, in living and in dying, from this day fourth, 'til my master release me, or death take me, I vow to guard each life that crosses my path and to never to use the skills I learn within these halls for my own benefit or to cause harm to other beings" Harry then looked up at his new Mentor and continued "I seal this oath through the taking of the traditional Padawan braid and by beginning the construction of the traditional weapon of the Jedi the Lightsaber"

* * *

As the final word of his oath echoed through the chamber Master Yoda took a step towards him and using the force, began to mould a length of the hair behind Harry's right ear into a long braid.

"I now bestow upon you the rank of Padawan learner" Master Mundi "With this title you are required to respect all Jedi and follow the commands of your Master until such times when he deems you ready to take the Trials to advance to the rank of Jedi Knight, but based on the skills I have seen you display that will be within the next five to ten years I believe"

"Thank you Master Mundi" Harry said, then as Master Yoda took a place before him the boy bowed his head again "I will try not you let you down Master"

Master Yoda laughed slightly as he said "Much we have to do my new Padawan, return to our quarters we must to discuss your Training"

Harry bowed to Master Mundi before he rose and fell into step next to his new master.

* * *

Next time Harry begins planning his training and constructing his first Lightsaber, I plan to give him an upgrade in a while.

See ya


	5. Chapter 4: Lightsabers

Star Wars: Jedi Wizard 

Chapter 4: **Lightsabers**

When they reached their quarters the Master and newly apprenticed Padawan sat in the chairs next to the window and Yoda looked across the table at his pupil and said "Only minimal training in the force do you require, learn to sense it you must, learn to become one with it"

"I understand Master" Harry said

"Also construct your lightsaber you must" the small Master said.

"I've been researching the construction of the sabre" Harry said "And I'm pretty sure that if I can create a fire hot enough I can melt down the mythril used in my sword and use it for the hilt and the frame, the rubies should work well as focussing crystals as well if I can shape them right"

"Only three crystals do you require for a Lightsaber" Yoda said "And too much metal for a single hilt"

"I know" Harry said "Which is why I plan to either use the remaining metal to create the parts for a replacement lightsaber, or…has there ever been a Jedi who used two Lightsabers at one time? Or maybe used a lightsaber with blades at either end?"

"Done both have been" Yoda said "Difficult it was for the Knights who attempted it, only one Jedi in my lifetime has ever conquered the Lightstaff" then Yoda slid from his seat and said "Learn we will, if you have the skills to wield the Lightstaff of Jedi Master Cyan"

Harry nodded as he stood up and followed the Jedi Master from their quarters.

* * *

As they made their way through the temple to the Training room Yoda said "Take a portion of your time here to learn other skills you must" 

"What kind of skills?" Harry inquired

"Piloting, engineering, computer programming, negotiation, commerce all skills that will serve you well" Yoda answered

"What about languages?" Harry asked "I doubt every species I'll run across will understand galactic basic"

"Already have knowledge of languages you do" Yoda said

"How?" Harry asked "A month ago I only spoke four languages, three of them human"

"Yet speaking in my native language now we are " Yoda said

Harry stared at the being before him and on a feeling he began to visualise the face of Master Mundi before he asked "What language am I speaking now?"

Yoda smiled as he said "Very good your Cerean accent is"

"Oh bloody hell" Harry groaned in basic "How the hell is this possible?"

"Hmm, hm, hm" Yodachuckled "Told me once that when you speak the serpent language you visualise the snake in your mind"

"Yes" Harry said "I did the same when I was speaking Cerean, I visualised Master Mundi's face as I spoke"

"Useful skill this is" Yoda said "Born of the Force I believe"

"It is probable" Harry agreed "And it would come in handy"

Yoda nodded as they entered the training room.

* * *

The Jedi Master led Harry through the group of Padawans, Younglings and Jedi that were gathered at the stone steps surrounding the open training area. 

They moved down the steps together, Harry nodded to several of the Padawans he had sparred with over the month.

When they reached the sabre rack on the west side of the training are Yoda waved his arm out over the rack and said "Seek the blade of Jedi Master Cyan you must"

Harry nodded as he walked the length of the rack gazing at the lightsabers that lay there. They were all single blade weapons of varying length for the different species that inhabited the temple.

But near the end of the rack he found the weapon he was looking for.

* * *

It was a eighteen inches in length, made of a gleaming silvery metal, with four black buttons and two knobs along the length, with what seemed to Harry to be a separation at the nine inch point. 

Harry gazed at the weapon for a moment before he turned to his Master

"Empty training matt we must find" the small Jedi said

"Mat's three and four is usually clear this time of the day" Harry said as he led the Jedi Master across the training area.

Once they reached the fourth training mat Harry made his way to the centre and took a deep breath, when he had been training with his Great Uncle in Japan after Sirius died, Staffs and Naginitas were two of the weapons Harry had studied.

First Harry decided to try out the weapon on a single blade.

For a moment the teen stood, gazing at the green blade which protruded from the hilt.

Closing his eyes Harry drew the lightsaber down to his right side, took a deep breath, then he attacked the invisible opponents his mind helped create.

* * *

He brought the lightstaff up in a vicious slash, then spun on his heel and came around for a diagonal slash, then he spun the lightsaber so the blade was aimed down and he began slashing back and fourth one handed with the weapon, after a few strikes Harry gripped the weapon in his right hand and spun around to remove what would have been the head of an opponent behind him. 

Yoda watched from the sidelines as Harry then ignited the second blade and thrust the lightstaff forwards like a spear then bring the rear blade up in a rising slash that carried him off the ground by momentum.

Using the force Harry allowed his rising slash to push him into a back flip over the lightstaff and land on his feet with the blade held out in front of him.

He made a few more attacks based on the bo staff attack and parry sequences he was taught and then he shut down the weapon.

"Decided you have?" Yoda asked

"Yes" Harry said "I dont really like the limitations of the Staff, the hilt length limits howI can use the weapon, so instead I'll just constructtwo Lightsabers and design then to link together ifI need a Lightstaffand research theintegration of a Staff weapon into the design"

"An choice my Padawan" Yoda agreed as Harry returned the lightstaff to the rack.

* * *

As he turned around Harry felt several people staring at him and pointed it out to his Master 

"Shocked they are" Yoda said in a quiet tone as they left the training arena "Not taken a Padawan in a century I have. And shocked as to your choice of weapon"

"Why?" Harry asked

"Examine the Archives you should" Yoda said as they returned to their quarters "Examine the history of the Lightstaff"

"I will" Harry said "When should I start building the Lightsabers?"

"Design your weapons first you must" Yoda said "Time this will take and gather your materials you must, much work ahead of you"

"I'll go to the Archives this evening after dinner" Harry said as they made their way back to their quarters

* * *

"Whoa" Harry muttered as he examined the screen in front of him "No wonder I was getting so many stares" 

"What's up?" Anakin asked from behind him

"Hey Ani" Harry said with a smile "How was sabre practice?"

"It was good" Anakin said as he sat down next to the older boy "I think I'm getting pretty good"

"Don't get cocky Anakin" Harry warned as he scanned across the display "Just because you become good at something doesn't make you great. You can always improve"

"Qui-Gon said the same thing" Anakin said "What're you working on?"

"I'm just checking up on the history of the weaponI was thinking of building"

"It's a lightsaber" Anakin said "The Jedi have been using them for twenty thousand years"

"No it's called a Lightstaff" Harry said "Butwhen I handled the Lightstaff in the training hall today I got a lot of weird looks so I'm following Master Yoda's advice and checking the weapon out"

"What've you found?" Anakin asked

Scanning the text again Harry said "It was originally called the _Sith Lightsaber_ it was designed by the Sith Lord Exar Kun, he modified the basic design of the lightsaber to increase its lethality"

"How?" Anakin asked

"The blades on either end could be extended" Harry said "From half a meter to a maximum of a meter and a half each"

"Whoa" Anakin muttered "How the heck was he defeated?"

"Based on the information I have he was defeated on Yavin 4 four thousand years ago through a joint attack by the Republic and the Jedi, nobody knows if he was killed or not"

"And you were thinking of building a weapon similar to his?" Anakin asked

"More or less" Harry replied "but the design is too limiting so I've decided that since I'm ambidextrous I'll just build two Lightsabers and rig something that'll let me link them together"

"Cool" Anakin said

"Yeah" Harrysaid "ButI changed my mind, So instead I'll just buildtwo Lightsabers likeI said"

"Cant wait to see 'em" Anakin said "But Qui-Gon said it would take me about a month and a half to build mine"

"Well while you're not working on it make sure you're working on your studies kiddo" Harry chuckled as he stood up "If you wanna be a Jedi you need more than fancy flying and sabre skills"

"I will" Anakin said as he stood up "Master Qui-Gon wants me to meet him in our quarters to review the Jedi History we studied today in class"

"Then you'd better get going" Harry said as he stepped past the boy "Master Yoda wants to go over the designs for my first Lightsaber too"

Anakin nodded as he walked from the Archive Library, Harry smiled as he watched his young friend go before he returned to his console and began a search for Staffs.

Force Pike

Force Lance

Plasma Staff

An La Shok Fighting Pike

The Fighting looked intriging. So Harry looked up a little more information and decided to go for it. Then he transfered the information tothe computer in his quarters to show Master Yoda later and left the archive.

* * *

The next two months passed for Harry as he worked on his Lightsabers under Master Yoda's watchful eye.

The heat needed for Harry to melt down the Sword of Gryffindor had been immense but he managed it. In the end he was able to produce the frame and the casing of his new weapons and after some help from Master Yoda he was able to use therubiesfrom the hilt for the focusing crystals.

Master Yoda was able to make contact with an old friend on the An La Shok order's homeworld of Mimbar to acquire a Fighting Pike and the materials used in it's construction, along with the plans and schematics used in the weapon, all of which were delivered by the Mimbar Senator.

He had intended to use a furnace to create the blade length modulation crystals, but while in the process of going through some of his belongings Harry discovered two beautiful topaz gemstones. It was ones he had planed to use to make Ginny a necklace for her birthday before she died.

Ginny.

They had never really been close, just dating as friends mostly and the one time they had gone to bed together was drunken stupidity and loneliness after Ron's death, but they had remained friends right up to her death.

As Harry gazed down at the gem in his hand he whispered "I'll put this to good use Hellfire"

* * *

Two weeks later the Lightsabers was done. 

Harry smiled down at his handiwork. They had spent a week testing the weapons using an external power source to ensure that theblades wouldn't overload or explode but in the end they worked fine, the super conductors were calibrated properly, the focusing lenses and the beam emitters were working perfectly. All that was left was to install the power sources and engrave the runes Harry had decided on.

Both the weapons was a work of art in Harry's opinion and Master Yoda concurred

The Lightsabers were a simple design, which was what Harry wanted. He wasn't after some fancy piece of tin that would blow up in his face. The object was to build a weapon to defend himself not to look pretty.

The weapons were a fifteen inches in length, made of the mythril of the sword of Gryffindor, the upper half of the hilt beneath the blade emitter was smooth except for the runic marking Harry had placed in a ring above and below the wide ring near the tip, while the lower half from the seven inch mark to a quarter of an inch above the base was grooved and covered by a black hard wearing materiel slightly wider than the rest of the sabre hilt and designed to allow a better grip on the sabre and at the base of the hilt was a silver ring with runes engraved into it.

Above the hand grips rested smooth black buttons that would activate the blades, next to them were knobs that would alter the power settings of the Lightsabers and a few inches higher there rested ring that was a few millimetres wider than the rest of the hilt which could be used to alter the blade length, this ring was also grooved to allow a better grip on the weapons.

The only difference between the sabres was at the base. On one lightsaber there was a length of metal an inch long jutting out from the base. And on the other lightsaber there were several interlocking plates of metal at the base.

The Rune rings engraved into the weapons were Japanese Runes Harry learned when he was studying the methods of sword forging under his Great Uncle, first a ring of runes was to allow Harry to summon the weapon to him without the Force and without having to see the weapon, which would be handy it he was ever disarmed, the second ring was a set of protection runes that would prevent the lightsaber from being damaged.

* * *

It was getting late so Harry decided to just test the weapons and be done with it, he had already rested the runes, Master Yoda's lightsaber didn't even scratch the surface of either of the hilts at full power. 

"Now to test your blade we must" Yoda said as Harry slight the end of the casing home and locked it in place.

Harry nodded as he stood up and picked up the lightsabers

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he held the hilts in his hands.

"Hold on to your drawers" he whispered as he activated the lightsabers.

And heard the familiar snap-hiss of the lightsaber blades burning the particles in the air.

Harry opened his eyes and saw a flaming redhued blades shining before his eyes.

Harry smiled as he gazed at the blades before him, they bathed the common room of the Master/Padawan quarters in a shining fiery crimson.

"Well done my Padawan" Yoda said with a smileas Harry deactivated the blades "Test the final part now we must"

Harry nodded in agreement as he turned the Lightsaber in his left hand so that the emitter faced down then he pushed the two bases together and twisted the lightsabers in opposite directions, which caused a slight _click_ as the Lightsabers locked together.

Harry smiled as he held the linked weapon at the connecting point and squeezed the hilt hard.

After a moment there was a sound, like metal scraping on metal and twoshining metal tubesshot upwards out of the hand grips of the lightsabers and extendes upwards for three, with a seperation every foot.

With one final click the room was silent again.

Harry looked down at the weapon in hs hands with a smile it had taken him three weeks to figure out how to combine the weapons effectively. Now it was done.

With a smile Harry made several exprimental strikes with the staff before he restored the staff to its former appearance.

"Done well you have my Padawan" Yoda said with a smile as Harry separated the lightsabers "Test it in combat we will tomorrow, but for now rest"

"Yes Master" Harry nodded as hebowed and moved towards his quarters.

The Wizard turned Jedi Trainee smiled as he set his completed lightsabers on the beside table and began to undress for bed knowing he would have a hard day's work ahead.

* * *

Next time we do a flash forward. 


	6. Chapter 5: Playtime on Kashyyyk

Star Wars: Jedi Wizard

In response to a recent review about Harry's Lightsaber blade colour, I said the blade was FIRE red, which is a very deep orange, the Sith Lightsabers are blood red. Think of the difference

Chapter 5: **Playtime on Kashyyyk**

Five years passed.

Harry and Anakin's training under their masters progressed quickly. Both of their skills and powers grew every day. And between Qui-Gon Jinn's guidance and Harry's controlling presence, the bouts of arrogance that had been commonplace with Anakin just four years prior were slowly fading away, he was confident in his skills, but he knew that he wasn't the best.

* * *

Harry was presently aboard a Republic cruiser en route to the Wookie home world of Kashyyyk along with Master Yoda, Qui-Gon and Anakin, Obi-Wan was back on Coruscant taking the Younglings in Master Yoda's place for BasicSabre Skills Class. 

Harry took a deep breath as he stood from his bed aboard the RepublicCruiser _Northstar_ and picked up his weapons harness to which he had attached his two curved hilted short swords and two clips on the chest for his Lightsabers.

Over the last four years they had been pretty handy for him, especially that one time in the bar on Correllia when the Pirates he and Obi-Wan had been tracking started a bar fight.

Harry shook his head as he tied his long hair into a tight ponytail and examined himself in the mirror.

The last five years had brought Harry up to the physical age of nineteen, he had returned to a solid six feet and kept his ponytail at a respectable length for a Padawan, his skin was tan from the hours he spent in the training hall.

As was typical among the Padawans Harry had designed his own Jedi garb.

He was currently wearing them.

They consisted of, a pair of black pants, a thick grey long sleeved polo shirt, a black gi style shirt, a dark red, nearly brownleather vest trimmed with leather, a pair of black gloves, black leather gauntlets with brass clips running the length of the forearm, a pair of black shin length boots, a brown belt with all the goodies Harry could need on mission and the same dark brown leather overcoat he was wearing five years earlier.

The overcoat was actually a battle robe that had belonged to Ron. It had been passed to him from his dad from his days as a Hit Wizard.

The robe was made of a soft cloth that looked like Dragonhide, but was far more defensive. With brass clasps down the centre. The shoulders of the robe were padded with black dragonhide, it also had a hood that when up would hang down over his eyes.

After running his hand across his clean shaven jaw Harry picked up his robe and his Lightsabers and exited his quarters.

* * *

Outside he saw Anakin and Qui-Gon looking out the view port as the Northstar dropped out of Hyperspace in the Kashyyyk system, which meant they would be landing soon. 

"I still don't understand why Master Yoda wanted to come along on this Mission Master" Anakin said "The two of us and Harry should be able to take care ofa few backwater Slavers"

"Master Yoda came because he has always had a close relationship with the Wookies" Harry said as he stepped towards them "I think it has something to do with a slave raid when he was a Padawan eight hundred odd years ago. I'm not certain"

Qui-Gon nodded as he looked towards Anakin and asked "What is your progress on the Astromech you two have been restoring?"

"She's almost done Master" Anakin said "I just need to test the servos and install the repulsors"

"And the Logic and AI units are just about ready" Harry said "He should be finished by the time we get back to Coruscant"

"Excellent" Qui-Gon said "Where is R2?"

"Recharging in my quarters Master" Anakin replied. The R2 unit had been working with Anakin and Qui-Gon for five years, he had been a gift of sorts from Queen Amidala after the Trade Federation blockade.

Qui-Gon was about to speak again when Harry's comlink beeped.

"I'm here master" Harry said as he answered the beeping device

_"Land soon we will"_ Yoda's voice answered _"To the bridge you must come"_

"I'm on my way Master" Harry said as he shut down the link and started down the corridor.

* * *

When Harry reached the bridge with Qui-Gon, Anakin and R2-D2 he saw Master Yoda standing at a holographic display. Speaking to a Wookie on the surface. 

"….Understand I do Lowbakka" Yoda was saying "Find your younglings we will"

Harry focused on the Wookie on the screen as he heard him say _"You must be careful old friend, these pirates are dangerous"_

"Dangerous they may be" Yoda nodded "But stand against four Jedi…I think not"

_"I'm sending you the co-ordinates we tracked their ship to in the Am Sher Swamp"_ Lowbakka growled

Yoda was about to have his Padawan to examine the co-ordinates but the teen was already sitting at the console off to their right, his fingers dancing across the keyboard.

"How's it look?" Anakin asked as he stepped towards the console

"They've parked pretty close to the centre of the swamp" Harry said "We'll need Can-Cell's to get there undetected.

"They'll have sensors" Qui-Gon said "We'll be detected

"And that's a Huttnesse ship" Harry snorted "The sensors on those scrap heaps couldn't pick up a war ship at ten meters"

"He's right" Anakin said "The Hutt ships are pieces of junk and their equipment barely works half the time. Remember the Slave Ring on Correllia? We were inside the compound and down in the holding cells before they even spotted us"

"That's because we waited until they were high on the Death Sticks I sold them" Harry countered as he began running calculations over in the computer.

"And where get them did you?" Yoda asked

"I stole them from a dealer before I had him arrested" Harry said with a grin.

Yoda chuckled as he shook his head and asked "What found have you?"

"They've parked their ship in the swamp about thirty miles south of Rwookrrorro" Harry said "But I'm not sure what kind of security they'll have, so we'll need to useCan-Cells' to get to the ship"

"Can-Cell's, Lowbakka has arranged for us" Yoda nodded "Ready they will be when we land"

"What is the plan Master?" Harry asked "Do we go for a silent strike? Or go in guns blazing?"

"Attack quietly we should" Yoda said "Retrieve the Wookies before we capture the pirates"

"What about if we were to bring the Mobile Terminal Access Unit?" Anakin asked

"Mobile what?" Qui-Gon asked

"It's something Harry and I put together master" Anakin said "We hook it up to a terminal on their ship and it will create a low frequency com link between this ship and the Hutt ship. We could use R2 to guide us to the Holding Cells on board the ship and R2 can access the ships systems to make sure they don't take off with us onboard"

"Ingenious invention this is" Yoda nodded "Tested has it been?"

"We tested it about three weeks ago when we were working on the cruiser that was damaged in the fire fight with the Trade Federation last month" Harry said "But we haven't field tested it yet"

Qui-Gon and Yoda shared a look before they nodded and Qui-Gon said "If you have the chance then test it, but be careful"

"We will" Anakin nodded as he turned to R2 "When I contact you R2 I want you to hook up to the terminal and connect to the com channel that I'm going to set up on frequency Alpha five three" the little droid beeped an affirmative and rolled away.

"Ready are we?" Yoda asked

"I just need to pick up the Access Unit from my quarters Master" Anakin said.

To which Yoda nodded, indicating for him to go and get it, then the Jedi master looked towards Qui-Gon and Harry as he said "Land momentarily we will, sit we should"

Harry nodded as he secured the chair he was sitting in and watched as the Northstar entered the atmosphere.

* * *

Half an hour later Harry was sitting atop the back of a Can-Cell on the edge of the swamp thirty miles south of Rwookrrorro, with Master Yoda sitting in front of him. 

"Are you comfortable Master?" he asked as Anakin and Qui-Gon climbed atop their Can-Cell's.

Yoda shifted forward slightly as he said "Sticking in my neck, your Lightsabers are"

"I'm sorry" Harry winced as he moved the Lightsaber hilts further up into the harness past Yoda's shoulder.

"We should land a mile from the ship and approach on foot" Qui-Gon Jinn said

"Agreed" Yoda said before he looked towards the solemn Lowbakka "Return with the Younglings soon we will my friend" then he nodded to Harry and his Padawan urged the Can-Cell into the air.

* * *

The flight was smooth, if a little noisy, but Harry had plenty of experience in noisy flights. 

As they progressed Harry maintained a monitor of their progress to know when they should land through the wrist top holo display attached to his left Gauntlet.

Based on the topographical data the Wookies had provided their landing was coming up, to which he notified Yoda.

"Master" he called over the wind "Our landing is coming up we should start our descent"

"Agreed" Yoda said "Inform Qui-Gon and his Padawan you must"

Harry nodded as he reached for his com link and contacted Qui-Gon.

_"I'm here"_ the Jedi Knight's voice said over the com

"We're coming over our landing Master Jinn" Harry said "I'm taking us down"

_"Right behind you"_ Qui-Gon replied.

Harry nodded to his Master before he began to guide the Can-Cell down into the trees of the swamp.

* * *

Once the four Jedi were back on partially solid ground Harry rechecked their direction. 

"We need to keep going north" the teen said "The ship should be half a click from here"

Yoda, Qui-Gon and Anakin all nodded as they drew their lightsabers and stated down the swamp path.

* * *

An hour later the wet and irritated group reached the ship. 

They were three hundred metres from the ship when Yoda called a stop.

Harry crouched behind the torn remains of a tree trunk and brought out his binoculars.

"What'd'ya see?" Anakin whispered

"Two guards at the entrance" Harry replied

"If we can get behind them we can take them down quick" Anakin whispered

"I'll take care of them" Harry said as he reached for one of his Lightsabers

"No" Anakin whispered "We can get in behind them and take them together"

"Do we want prisoners or body parts?" Harry asked Yoda

"The Wookies would kill them anyway" Qui-Gon said "So it makes little difference in the long run"

"I say we leave 'em for the local wild life" Anakin said

"We need to knock them out first" Harry said "We can go through the water and come up from behind them behind the boarding ramp"

"Right" Anakin said "We can lower the sabres to a setting that'll stun them, it'll make things easier"

"Agreed" Harry said as he adjusted the knobs for energy level on his Lightsaber.

Then the Padawan's returned their weapons to theirsides and waded, crouching into the water, reaching for the breathing devices on their belts as they went.

* * *

The swim through the murky water was less than fun but it reminded Harry of the Second Task in a lot of ways. 

When the two Padawans resurfaced they looked at each other at each other, then they nodded as they drew and ignited their lightsabers and in the few seconds it took the two guards, a Kel Dor and a human, to turn around Harry and Anakin had already thrust their lightsabers into the chests of their targets. The resulting energy charge incapacitated them.

As Anakin signalled for the others to approach Harry restored the setting on his lightsaber and used a little force to ensure that the guards would be out for the duration.

"How long will they be out?" Qui-Gon asked "I would prefer that they didn't wake up and sound the alarm like the time on Kessel"

"Come on Master" Anakin groaned "It wasn't my fault, that idiot doctor gave me the wrong canister"

Harry chuckled as he stood up and said "We can reminisce about old times later, we have work to do"

Yoda hobbled towards them and said "Connect the portable terminal first we must"

"Agreed" Harry said as he looked around "If I remember right there should be an access terminal somewhere out here"

"It'll be on the aft side of the gangway" Anakin said as he stood and started aft "About half a meter from the aft door servo…jackpot" then the Padawan reached into his robe and produced what looked like an Astromech terminal access unit with a small box and an antenna attached to it.

Anakin knelt down in front of the port and inserted the terminal access unit. Within seconds the port began to turn and an indicator lit up on the box, then he reached for his com unit and sent a message "OK R2 establish the connection"

A few moments later a second indicator lit up and Anakin said "Alright R2 I need you to relay a holo image of the ship to Harry's portable holo display" there were a few beeps over the com and then an image of the ship appeared on the screen.

"Good" Anakin said "Anything else we need?"

"Find out if the ship's internal sensors are working" Harry said "These slime barges usually have sensors" if there was one thing the Hutts were other than greedy worms, it was paranoid.

"R2 says they are" Anakin answered

"OK have him relay the information to me along with the holo display" Harry said

A moment later several red dots appeared at various points of the hologram

From the looks of it most of the life signs were situated in three places one at the top forward of the ship, middle aft and bottom forward. With scatterings of people at various other sections, probably crew quarters.

"This is disgusting" Harry whispered

"What?" Anakin asked

"There's almost no damn security" Harry muttered "There's a skeleton crew on the bridge, most of them are in the mess hall and the rest in quarters"

"R2" Anakin called "Go in on the forward lower section and scan specificallyfor Wookie life signs, just to be sure"

A few seconds passed and the hologram of the whole ship zoomed in on the section Anakin specified, then some of the life signs vanished leaving a count of fifteen red dots moving back and fourth around what looked to the group like holding cells.

"Bingo" Anakin said

Harry nodded as the hologram returned to normal "But on top of those fifteen Wookies who will do doubt make a lot of noise, we have three armed guards who'll call for help before we can get rid of them"

"What about if we save the prisoners for last" Anakin said "We go for the bridge first and there'll be nobody to call for help to"

"What is the crew compliment?" Qui-Gon asked

"R2?" Anakin said "How many people are there on board?"

The text on the display of the com a few moments later answered the question

Fifty, counting the Wookies.

"OK thirty five people to deal with," Qui-Gon said "I counted roughly five in quarters and three more with the Wookies, that leaves twenty seven people between the bridge and what we can guess is the mess hall"

"What if we split up?" Anakin asked "Harry and I can take the mess hall, you and Master Yoda can deal with the ten I counted on the bridge"

"Handle seventeen can you?" Yoda asked

"If R2 kills the lights before we enter we can bring down a few in the confusion" Harry said

"A surprise attack" Yoda said

"It's our best option Master" Harry said "I don't like slipping around in the shadows and attacking like a Sith either, but we're heavily outnumbered here"

"Few options we have" Yoda said "Proceed with your plan we will"

Harry nodded as he looked to Qui-Gon "We can set your com unit to the same frequency as mine so we can attack simultaneously"

"Very well" Qui-Gon said "We will signal for R2 to go when we are in position"

"Affirmative" Harry said as he unhooked his lightsabers and started up the boarding ramp while Anakin sent a message to R2.

* * *

Once all four of the Jedi were on board Harry checked the holo display on his wrist and said "The mess hall is at the end of this corridor and there's a storage room just across from it, Anakin and I will wait there until you and Master Yoda are in position" 

Qui-Gon and Yoda nodded before they started down the corridor Qui-Gon had pointed to.

"Be careful you two" Qui-Gon whispered

"You too Master" Anakin said as he raised his lightsaber to his head in a small salute, then he followed Harry down the corridor.

* * *

Security was for shit on board from what Harry could see. In the fire minutes it took them to reach the mess hall they encountered two people, both of whom were staggering back to their quarters, obviously drunk or high. They had used a few mind tricks to knock them out and stuff them through the doors they were entering. 

When they reached the Mess Hall Harry motioned to the store room across from it with his fingers.

Anakin nodded and opened the door then he followed Harry in and used the force to close it behind him.

Crouched beside the door Harry reached for his com link and contacted Yoda "Master" he whispered "We're in position and ready whenever you are"

_"Patient you must be my Padawan"_ Yoda's whispered voice replied over the com "_Nearly in position we are. Inform you when we are ready Master Qui-Gon will"_

"Confirmed" Harry replied before he returned the still active com to his belt.

"So we wait?" Anakin asked

"More or less" Harry nodded as he sat back against the wall and began to meditate, sensing that Anakin was doing the same.

A few minutes passed, Harry could feel the force flowing through him, it was a comforting feeling, to feel the life energy he had spent half his life learning to wield flow through him, it was an invigorating feeling.

* * *

Which unfortunately didn't last long. As Harry's com was beeping. 

Harry opened his eyes and reached for the com "I'm here Master"

_"In position we are my Padawan"_ Yoda's voice said _"Attack on your signal we will"_

"Affirmative" Harry said as he stood up "Stand by" then he nodded and Anakin used the force to open the door, then he drew his Lightsaber and moved to stand next to the door to the mess hall.

After a moment Harry joined him, his Lightsaber in one hand his com unit in another.

"OK R2" Harry said "On my signal disable the engines and cut all power" Then Harry ignited his Lightsaber and said "Now"

A split second later all the lights on board went out and then Harry used the force to tear the door to the mess hall open and charged into the sound of yells and shouting.

The fight didn't last long. Most of the people in the room tried to guess their targets using the Lightsaber blades as beacons, but none of the shots even came close.

After a few minutes all was quiet. Using the force Harry checked the room, just to make sure, but in the end he deactivated his lightsaber and said "That it"

He could tell Anakin was nodding in agreement just as the lights came back on.

Harry, just being the suspicious person he was contacted Yoda "Master, did you have R2 restore power?"

_"I did"_ Qui-Gon replied _"Is there a problem?"_

"No Master" Anakin replied "We just wanted to be sure, any problems on your end?"

_"No everything is taken care of here"_ Qui-Gon said _"We have the leader in custody and I did a little tinkering with the Life support to make sure our friends in their quarters remain unconscious. Now we just need to take care of the ones with the Wookies"_

"I'll handle those" Harry said before he closed his eyes and vanished with a near silent _pop_

"Harry just did that vanishing thing again master" Anakin said

_"Let him run this one alone Anakin"_ Qui-Gon said _"Meet us on the bridge"_

"Yes Master" Anakin said as he returned his Lightsaber to his belt and left the body filled room.

* * *

By the time Anakin reached the Bridge Harry was on his fourth trip moving the Wookie prisoners from the bottom to the top of the ship with the elevators, due to the size of the Wookie cubs and their dislike of closed spaces he had to move them two at a time with him, it was tedious work, but it was the only option. 

"Having trouble Harry?" Anakin laughed when his friend/older brother stepped out of the lift.

"Make yourself useful and come down to C deck with me" Harrygrowled "I need to speed up the transport of the cubs to this deck"

"Right" Anakin said "But remember I'm still studying Wookie"

"Sure" Harry said as he looked towards the tan furred Wookie cubs he had just escorted up "You two wait up here with the others and we'll take you home soon"

The two cubs growled their acknowledgement and Harry and Anakin entered the lift.

* * *

It took ten minutes, but they finally managed to get all fifteen Wookie cubs to the bridge, where Harry found a very scared pirate sitting against the bulkhead next to what Harry remembered was the weapons control console, with his hands and feet bound and Qui-Gon's Lightsaber aimed at him. 

"No problems?" Yoda asked from the command chair.

"None Master" Harry said "The men in the mess hall and the holding area are dead" the last part was said with Harry's head bowed.

Yoda slid from the chair and hobbled toward his Padawan. Then he placed a hand on his knee as he said "Good it is that you feel remorse for them, without remorse, become as the Sith you will, remember you must that they chose their path"

"Yes Master" Anakin and Harry said as they bowed

"Anakin" Qui-Gon said "Take the helm and get us out of here"

"Yes Master" Anakin said as he stepped towards the console near the large view port that was the nose of the ship.

As Anakin heard the engines starting up he smiled and said to himself "Another mission complete…unfortunately with slime like these there's always a next time"

"Unfortunate that this is true my Padawan" Yoda agreed "But if one less slaver there is in the Galaxy, better it will be"

"I suppose you're right" Harry said before he walked towards the view port.

* * *

"Do you have any idea how much you just cost me you Jedi brat?" the captive pirate demanded as Harry passed. 

"No" Harry drawled "And I honestly don't care" then he turned around to look the man in the eyes "People like you disgust me. You think you can just waltz onto a backwater world like this one and take what you want. Well I've got new for you asshole, you can't and I'm going to make it my business to help Governor Lowbakka make sure you never get off this planet alive"

"Yeah?" the pirate sneered "And what's this big bad fluff ball gonna do? Drown me in shed fur?"

"You mean you don't know?" Harry asked "I'd have thought it would have been known all over this quadrant by now"

"What the hell are you talking about" the pirate growled

"I suppose I should tell you" Harry sighed "The last time a pirate came here he tried to hold the son of a Wookie General for ransom. When the pirate was brought before him, the General snapped his neck with one hand and then he ripped out the poor bastards still warm heart and ate it. Then him and the rest of the family startedtearing off the pirates skin and eating it, then they ate the rest of the vital organs. There are some people that say that the skull is still mounted on a pike in General Tarfull's home in Kachirho"

The look on the pirate's face was priceless as Harry walked away.

* * *

"You are evil" Anakin said when Harry stopped next to the helm 

"No I'm serious" Harry defended "Master Yoda told me the last time we were on Kashyyyk"

Anakin chuckled slightly as he lifted the ship out of the swamp and past the canopy of the trees.

Harry smiled at his friend as he sat on the edge of the helm and watched the sun set on the western Kashyyyk sky "Looks like it's gonna be a good night"

Anakin only nodded in agreement as Kashyyyk sun set.

* * *

Final Chapter next. Harry vs. Master Windu ina Sparring match and Harry meets a face from his past and faces a trial. 


	7. Epilogue: Faces Past and Future

Star Wars: Jedi Wizard

Epilogue: **Faces of the Past and the Future**

Harry sighed as he kneeled on the grass of the arboretum at the top of the Western Tower of the Jedi Temple.

It was the tenth anniversary of his arrival on Naboo. Two months before what should have been his twenty eighth birthday, he usually spent the day of his anniversary in the arboretum Master Yoda had shown him when he was in the early stages of his training, he had spent a lot of his time working on his lightsaber here. It was also where they did most of their Force Training in previous years, nowadays Master Yoda simply accompanied Harry on the occasional mission when he could be spared and prepared him for the Jedi Knight Trials he was told he would be put through at some point within the next year.

His piloting skills were admirable, his records in the simulators were beaten only by Anakin, his sabre skills were the same, he could match Anakin, Qui-Gon or Obi-Wan any day of the week, his driving, while not as reckless as Anakin's, put Obi-Wan on the edge of his seat, including a particular Speeder chase on Ord Mantel about a year back, Obi-Wan had sworn after that that Harry would never be aloud to drive if he was a passenger again.

* * *

Harry heaved a breath as he leaned back against the tree at the edge of the arboretum and closed his eyes.

This day always seemed to make him think about the past, old friends faces came unbidden to his mind.

_"Must you always think these depressing thoughts Cub?"_ a familiar voice asked

Harry opened his eyes and looked up, to see the familiar face of his Godfather grinning stupidly at him just like always through the pale blue haze that surrounded his translucent image.

* * *

In the instant it took him to realise who he was looking at Harry's throat went dry before he croaked "Sirius?"

"Yeah kid it's me" Sirius smiled as he sat down "Although I can hardly call you a kid anymore. You've gone and grown up on me"

"I had to do it some time Padfoot" Harry smiled

Sirius smiled at his Godson, but he was sad at the same time, the boy had seen so much pain in his life, but he had risen above it, he had face the pain and the dark and defeated it like a warrior and Sirius was as proud of his cub as James was. But he could tell the Jedi in Training was hurting badly and hiding it.

"You can drop the bravado kid" Sirius said "I'm here to talk not see you hide behind the big bad Knight act"

Harry sighed as he stood up and walked towards the balcony overlooking the massive planet city that was Coruscant

"How can I Sirius?" Harry asked "To me you've been gone for twelve years, you were the closest thing I ever had to a dad, you were family dammit" then the teen bowed his head as he leaned against the railing and closed his eyes, trying to bite back the tears he though the had shed a decade ago.

"Harry I'm sorry I died" Sirius said "But the Fates or the Powers That Be or the Force or whatever you want to call it have given you a new life Harry, the chance to start over. Live the life Dumbledore and Voldemort took from you. Fall in love, get married and have a family. And when your time comes, we'll all be waiting for you"

Harry smiled at that thought. It was the one thing he wanted in life, a home to call his and a family.

"But at the same time you have work ahead of you kiddo" Sirius said "The Dark is rising and if you and your friend Skywalker don't stop it, it will sweep across this galaxy like a plague and lead to decades of war and billions of deaths and plunge this galaxy in to an age of darkness that not even Riddle could comprehend"

Harry nodded silently, he had heard all about the separatist movement that was rumoured to be led by Master Yoda's former Padawan, Dooku, he had been sensing something for months, a prickling in his scar that had steadily gotten worse for the last six months, but no matter how he meditated and focused he was never able to see anything, when he had taken the matter to master Yoda the diminutive Jedi Master just nodded and said _"The Dark Side clouds everything. Ever watchful you must be my Padawan"_

"Keep your wits about you Hunter" Sirius said

"I always keep my wits about me Padfoot" Harry said as he turned around "It's how I made it off Kessel alive during that last Pit Fight Raid"

"I mean it Harry" Sirius said "Something is coming that the Jedi may not be ready for"

"I'll make sure we're ready Sirius" Harry said

"Be careful kid" Sirius said as Harry folded his arms "I don't want to see you on Prong's doorstep for at least another sixty years"

"Don't worry you won't" Harry smiled

"Look after yourself Harry" Sirius said "And remember, we're always with you" then Sirius placed his hand on the man who had been his Godson's shoulder and sad "Like you said, _There is Death, Yet there is the Force_"

Harry gasped as he felt the life force that formed his Godfather's apparition flow through him.

"You have a power Harry" Sirius said "That only one other Jedi in the universe can touch. But you need to help him learn to wield it"

Harry frowned as he thought about the Jedi he knew who he thought would be able to match him and the only one who sprung to mind was Anakin, the boy was good, one of the best in their Training Level, both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan admitted that Anakin was just about ready for the Knight Trials, even if he did have an occasional disregard for the rules, the way Harry and Qui-Gon both saw it Anakin's emotions were an asset to him, if he used them right. Harry had been helping with that, as a result Anakin had been becoming a better Jedi than when he started, his instincts had served him well several times.

"I'll make sure we're ready Sirius" Harry said "I have never failed at anything in my life, I don't plan on starting now"

"Good" Sirius said "But don't forget to have some fun"

"Never" Harry grinned "I'd have a party but I drank the last bottle of Fire Whiskey about four years ago and the Sabaac tables don't pay out as well here as they did when I was on Kessel and the guys are still learning to play poker"

Sirius smiled as he said "I gotta go kid, your parents and Moony send their love, Prongs says he's proud of you, your mom said to look after yourself and Remus said hi. Ron and the rest of your Marauder buddies asked me to say hi too"

Harry smiled as he said "Tell Ron I said I'll kick his ass at chess next time"

"Will do kid" Sirius said "One of us'll try to stop by soon, so look after yourself till then"

"I will Padfoot" Harry said as his Godfather faded away.

* * *

Harry smiled happily to himself as he stretched tiredly. Although still in a good mood, he had talked to his Godfather for the first time in twelve years, he felt like he could fly.

"In fact" Harry said as he clipped his Lightsabers to his belt "I think I will" then Harry hoisted himself up onto the balcony and dove off.

The tower raced past his eyes as Harry laughed to himself, then he began to gather his energy together and do something he had rarely done in the last ten years.

After a moment Harry's body was encompassed in a sphere of light, an eagles call sounded from inside the sphere a moment later, then the sphere shattered and a magnificent dark brown feathered Golden Eagle emerged.

The eagle continued its descent to the ground right to the temple steps.

And pulled up just at the last second, sweeping past a Twi-Lek Jedi coming down the steps.

Harry shrieked with laughter as the Jedi screamed in shock as he passed her and pulled up into a steep climb.

The feeling was exhilarating, it was a feeling he only felt anymore when he was on the speeder bike he had repaired when he was physically sixteen or when he was flying his A-Wing Delta-7 Star Fighter.

Flapping his wings to gain altitude Harry swung around the central tower of the temple searching for the Training Hall.

* * *

After circling the tower Harry spotted the open area of the training hall.

Slowing his descent Harry landed in the tree that stood on the edge of the open area and watched through the leaves as the younglings finished up sabre practice with Master Windu.

Harry smiled to himself as he watched the younglings bow to Master Windu and go back inside, when he was younger teaching had always intrigued Harry, the experience with the DA throughout his OWL and NEWT years had been fun, it wasn't like sitting in a classroom taking notes, it was hands on experience, that was the way Remus had taught him, to have fun learning something. Maybe in a few years when he had seen a little more of the galaxy Harry would take a Padawan.

_"I guess we'll see"_ Harry thought as he returned to human form and leaned back against the tree he was sitting in.

Harry smiled as he watched Obi-Wan and another female Jedi spar back and fourth across mat three beneath them while a third Jedi called pointers from the edge.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was great Jedi. There had been whispers that he planed to take a Padawan soon. And Harry knew that if it was true the kid would be in good hands.

With a grin Harry dropped to the floor, Master Windu and several of the Council Members and older Jedi Knights were assembled on the terrace leading to the mats. Was it that day of the week already?

Harry nodded to Obi-Wan as he made his way to the central training mat, typically Qui-Gon Jinn would referee these matches, but he and Anakin were on a mission and wouldn't be back for another week.

"That time again Master Windu?" Harry joked

"Round one hundred and seventeen" Windu smiled as he removed his robe.

Harry nodded as he removed his own robe and set it down, folded at the corner of the mat, along with one of his Lightsabers.

"You remember the rules?" Windu asked as he set his Lightsaber for a mid level training setting.

"Of course" Harry said as he altered his sabre setting "First sabre contact wins, none of my fancy force tricks, no apparating and no second Lightsabers"

"Good" Windu said as Obi-Wan took his place on the sidelines.

"Bow" the Jedi called. Harry and Windu bowed respectfully to each other

"Activate" the telltale _snap/hiss_ of the Lightsabers was heard and the entire watching group stood holding their breath.

"BEGIN"

In an instant Harry and Windu surged fourth their sabres blazing in their hands as the distance between them closed.

Mace began with a vicious slash across Harry's stomach, but the strike never made contact, Harry dove over the Lightsaber blade and rolled to his feet behind his opponent. And the fight was on.

* * *

Yoda and the other masters watched from the sidelines as Harry and Mace battled back and fourth across the mat.

"He has become strong in the force" Master Mundi said from his place beside Yoda.

"One of the strongest Jedi since the Sith Wars" Shaak Ti said

The Sith History instructor, Jedi Moague, said "His strength comes from his emotions Master, that is a dangerous path"

"And the way he fights is unheard of" the Sith Tactics instructor, Jedi Duras growled "He vanishes and reappears behind his opponents, he fights like a Sith"

"And if his opponents relied on the force a little more they would be able to keep up with him" Mistress Adi Gallia said "As it stands there are only five Jedi in the entire Temple who spar with him, Skywalker, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Master Windu and Master Yoda, they are the only Jedi who can last more than thirty seconds with him. And Mace's record is three minutes. It is just as Master Yoda said, we have become complacent,sloppy. If a Sith Lord were to walk into the temple today the chances that we would be able to stop him are negligible"

After that dressing down Jedi Duras and Moague bowed their heads and remained silent.

"Take the trials tomorrow my Padawan will" Yoda said

"This is good news" Master Plo Koon said "With the rising Separatist activities we will need his insight into the Dark side in the field even more"

"His insight?" Mundi asked

"My Padawan's scar" Yoda said "Connects him to the Force it does, allowed him to see his nemesis as a boy, has allowed him to sense the Sith as a man"

"I sense a change in him" Jedi Mistress Bepa Billaba said "He seems more at peace than he has been on this day in the past, as if a weight has been lifted from his shoulders"

"I sense that as well" Kit Fitso agreed "His attacks are flowing far more than they have during his past matches with Mace, or with anyone for that matter"

"As I said it is" Yoda said "A great Jedi Harry Potter will become"

* * *

The fight had been going on for nearly five minutes, it seemed that Master Windu was very intent on outlasting Anakin's record of three minutes fifty two seconds, which he had, but Harry knew the Jedi Master was tiring. So Harry decided to end the fight honourably.

He smiled to the Master as he spun his Lightsaber in front of his face, then he slashed the sabre down to his side and charged.

Mace drove forward into on a heavy overhead slash.

Harry caught the attack with his Lightsaber and pushed off before driving the Blade Master back with a barrage of left and right slashes.

Mace countered with another diagonal slash, but the attack never came close, Harry back flipped away from the blow, spinning through the air Harry landed in a crouch, his Lightsaber reversed in his right hand ten feet from Master Windu.

Then Mace attacked again. But Harry was ready for him. Harry smiled as he launched forward, driving up beneath Mace's defences and slashed his Lightsaber across Mace's stomach, sending a painful electric charge through the Jedi Master's body.

* * *

The Masters watched in silence as Harry and Mace deactivated their lightsabers and bowed.

"Decided it is" Yoda said "The final trials, my Padawan will take tomorrow"

"Agreed" Master Mundi said "And I believe that he will pass with flying colours"

* * *

The next morning Harry stepped out of the elevator at the top of the central tower of the Temple. He had simply been told to come to the council chambers in the traditional Jedi clothing.

Harry did as he was told.

Standing outside the chamber was Obi-Wan. Just as Harry reached the door Obi-Wan said "You can't go in armed today Harry"

Harry nodded simply as he removed his lightsabers from the harness on the back of his belt and connected the weapons at the hilt before giving them the Knight.

* * *

Upon entering the council chamber Harry looked around. The shades were closed and the chamber was dark except for a single shaft of light at the centre.

The Padawan frowned as he stepped towards the centre of the chamber and behind him the doors closed and he found himself in the centre ofthe shaft of light, but Harry remained calm.

"You are strong" a voice behind him said.

Harry spun around to see a person standing where the door had been. He watched the figure step into the light.

Harry stared at the face that greeted him but said nothing.

The man was Harry's height, with wrinkled pale skin, patches of scraggly black hair and green eyes that glowed with hatred. He wore completely black robes.

Harry looked into the eyes of the person before him and knew who it was.

"You are strong, but through me and the Dark side you can be invincible" the apparition said

"I've been made this offer before" Harry said evenly "I didn't take it. No power is worth my soul"

"Even the power to bring back your family?" the shadow sneered

"My family are always with me" Harry said "I don't need what you could offer"

"You are weak boy" the shadow snarled as he drew a lightsaber "Your love makes you weak and you will die here alone with your fears"

"Then come and cut me down" Harry said as he spread his arms wide in front of him "Because I will not become you, not now, not ever"

The shadow of Harry charged forward with his lightsaber raised over his head, but Harry didn't move.

But when the apparition entered the light and swung the blood red lightsaber blade as Harry, he vanished.

* * *

And in that same instant the lights in the chamber returned. And Harry found himself in the council chamber, with the Jedi masters sitting watching him.

"Well done" Master Windu said as Harry turned to face him "Not many Jedi truly defeat that test"

"Faced your fear you have" Master Yoda said "Conquered it, showed courage you have"

"I was always taught" Harry said "That courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the ability to stand your ground in spite of that fear. I've been offered power many times in the past, but I knew that if I took that power I would cease to be the person I was, that I would be selling my life and my soul"

"Show wisdom beyond your years you do my Padawan" Master Yoda said.

"Now let us see how far that wisdom extends" Master Mundi said

"How far have you studied the Sith Padawan Potter?" Master Kitso asked.

"As far as I could search into their history Master Kitso" Harry said

"What is your opinion of the Dark side?" Master Kitso asked

"It doesn't exist" Harry said

Every Jedi in the room gazed at Harry as Kitso said "Elaborate"

Harry took a deep breath as he said "I was once told, that power is neither good nor evil. That it is the will if the user that determines the way it is used.

The same is true of the force. The Ancient Sith delved deeply into the Force and their anger, hatred and malice twisted the power they harnessed. This in turn led to the Sith vying against each other for more power in a civil war that drove them to near extinction on Korriban four millenia ago.

It wasn't the Force, be it Dark or Light that destroyed them, the Sith did that to themselves. But to the same extent I'm wrong, the Sith may have corrupted the Force within them in their use of it, but the Force does not inhabit the body, it simply flows through us, so the Sith may have in fact created the Dark Side"

This sent murmurs of discussion through the council chamber, until Master Windu raised his hand for silence and said "Then what is your opinion of the possibility of the Sith's return"

"The Sith Order has not returned Master Windu" Harry said "Darth Maul may be trained in the Sith Arts, he may even follow the Sith Code, but he was no Sith. Master Windu was right ten years ago, the Sith could not have returned without the Jedi seeing it the Dark Side wouldn't completely hide them. These _Dark Jedi_, if you will, are using the Dark Side to obscure themselves from the Jedi and sneaking around in dark shadows like an assassin in the night"

(AN thank you Samurai Demon-God Sekikage)

Murmurs broke out again throughout the chamber as Harry stood silent at its centre. He knew he had caused several revelations today and it would take time for them to be debated.

But Master Yoda decided to debate the matters another day and called for silence "Other business we have today"

"Agreed" Master Mundi said as he and Master Yoda stood and approached Harry

"Kneel Padawan Potter" Master Mundi said Harry said nothing as he complied.

"For ten years you have studied here as a Padawan learner" Master Mundi said "You have shown patience, wisdom, compassion, diplomacy, courage, justice, honour and humility" Harry remained silent as he bowed his head "And today you faced the greatest fear of a Jedi Knight and you have prevailed over it. It is now my honour, to bestow upon you the rank of Jedi Knight. With all the duties, privileges and responsibilities therein, congratulations"

Harry smiled as Master Yoda unravelled his Padawan braid and congratulated his student, but Harry bowed once he was on his feet and said "I couldn't have done it without you Master"

"Done well you have Jedi Potter" Master Yoda smiled "A great Jedi you will make and good teacher in years to come"

"I planed to see a little more of the Galaxy before that Master" Harry said "But for now, am I getting an assignment right away?"

"Yes" Master Windu said as Harry stood straight "Intwo weeks Senator Amidala will be arriving to speak regarding the Senates vote for the formation of an army to stand against the Separatists, we want you and Knight Kenobi to provide security for the Senator while she is on Coruscant. Master Jinn and his Padawan will join you when they return from Ansion in a few day"

"Yes Master" Harry bowed.

"The Senator will be arriving in twelve days, contact the Queen's head of security, Captain Typho, to get more details, he will be expecting your communication" Master Windu said

"Yes Master" Harry bowed

Master Windu nodded as he said "For now, take a few days off, I saw the bruises you got from the Wookie Mercenary"

Harry smiled as he turned on his heel and left the council chamber, adjusting his ponytail to include his unravelled Padawan braid, when he reached the door Obi-Wan was waiting outside, the Knight handed Harry back his Lightstaff.

* * *

But as soon as Harry touched the hilt a great blinding light washed over Harry and the hilt.

The light began to shine for a moment before it exploded and blew Harry off his feet and back into the centre of the council chamber.

He just slid to a stop in front of Master Yoda's chair as the light faded away and Harry lay flat on his back, his Lightstaff in his hand, with a familiar phoenix perched on his stomach.

Harry groaned as he opened his eyes and saw the Phoenix.

"Fawkes?" he asked

_"Yes that would be me Hatchling"_ the Phoenix replied

"I haven't been a Hatchling in over a decade my fine feathered friend" Harry chuckled as he sat up "Now what're you doing here?"

_"The Fates have sent me here to watch over you and your new companions"_ Fawkes replied as he took up his place on Harry's left wrist as the Wizard turned Jedi stood up and collected his Lightstaff.

"You know this creature Harry?" Master Windu asked.

"We're old friends" Harry said "He told me the Force sent him to keep an eye on me"

"What is he?" Master Mundi asked

"A Phoenix" Harry said "He was the watcher of Hogwarts for nearly one thousand years. And a good friend to me through many dangers"

The Phoenix trilled brightly before launching himself off Harry's arm and landing on the arm of Master Yoda's chair.

_"I feel long life in this one"_ Fawkes said _"He has seen much and learned much"_

"Well I suppose that's to be expected when he's only a few centuries younger than you" Harry laughed.

Master Yoda harrumphed as he stroked Fawkes's plumage lightly "Rude it is to discuss your master in a language he cannot understand"

Harry chuckled as he said "Sorry Master, Fawkes never learned to speak Human, but he can understand languages just fine…and based on his stance I'd say he's chosen his new companion"

"Me it should not be" Yoda said

"But it should Master" Harry said "Fawkes has always been the companion of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, who was typically the oldest and wisest wizard of the generation. Which is you at present. And besides, Fawkes will be of great use to the council, he can sense darkness and mistrust in people, he is capable of transporting groups of up to four people across a planet in an instant, he can carry immense masses and his tears can heal most wounds that would be fatal"

"What does he eat?" Master Mundi asked

"What any other bird would eat" Harry shrugged "He may have hunted on occasion back at Hogwarts I don't know, I only took care of him for six months after Dumbledore died, but I doubt he'd be able to catch anything on Coruscant, so just feed him meat, raw or cooked it doesn't matter, he'll probably sleep up here or in Master Yoda's quarters"

_"Up here"_ Fawkes chirped _"I like the sunlight"_

"Sleep here my new companion has decided" Yoda said "A perch he needs now"

"I'll take care of that" Harry said as he raised his left hand and gathered his energy. And a moment later a shining metal perch appeared behind Master Yoda's seat "That perch will be able to withstand the temperatures from his burning day"

"_Burning day_?" Master Kitso asked

"It's a day that occurs every six months of a Phoenixes life" Harry said "Where their body bursts into flames and burns to ash, hence the tray beneath the perch. And from those ashes Fawkes will be reborn as a chick and the cycle starts over again"

"Is it painful?" Mistress Gallia asked

"Not at all" Harry said "It is just a part of his natural life cycle, one which will continue for eternity"

"Very well" Master Yoda said "Helpful he will be I think, in the future" then the Jedi Master led his new familiar to the brass coloured perch and set him on it.

Harry smiled to his Master and his old friend before he spun on his heel and left, all the while thinking _"I'd better come up with a backup Lightsaber in case this happens again…lets see, ten days before my next potential combat situation, all the parts I'd need are in my quarters, All I'll need is the crystals…no problem"

* * *

_

As Harry walked towards the elevator with Obi-Wan he still couldn't believe it. He was a Jedi now, a fully fledged Knight of the Republic. A Galactic mediator and Peacekeeper.

"I guess it's time to start living that new life Sirius was talking about" Harry said as he watched the twin suns of Coruscant continue their ascent into the sky.

Harry smiled as he thought to himself "I'll live my life Padfoot, the best I can"

* * *

DONE. I'd like to thank all my readers for their input and help with this story. And in response to the reviews of some, I have never played Knights of the Old Republic. In fact I only ever played one level of The Phantom Menace a few years back. I played a demo of Jedi Outcast a few times in college and I played Pod Racer for the PC once but that's it.

That's it for this Episode. Later this week I'll start Episode II: Attack of the Clones and that's where the major AU will kick in. So be on the lookout.


End file.
